State of Play
State of Play is a political thriller directed by Kevin Macdonald , which premiered on April 17, 2009 . The film is based on the eponymous miniseries in 2003 by the BBC . Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Cast *3 Production **3.1 Origins **3.2 Actors **3.3 Recordings Story [ edit ] The film is set in Washington, DC , and tells the story of Stephen Collins, a U.S. congressman who intends to stand for office in the upcoming presidential election. His campaign is jeopardized when his former mistress is found dead. Her cause of death is unclear, and there seems to be a huge mystery around it to shelter. His biggest rival is using this scandal to destroy. Stephens political career Meanwhile, more people die mysteriously. Journalist and Collins' former roommate Cal McCaffrey feels compelled to take on the case and tries to unravel who is responsible for all the killings. Cast [ edit ] Production [ edit ] Genesis [ edit ] The film is based on the eponymous British miniseries and was between May and June 2003 broadcast on BBC One . In the Netherlands , the six-part series was in 2004 broadcast on Netherlands 3 . [1] Paul Abbott wrote the miniseries and did not initially that a more concise film version would be made. In May 2004 he sold it yet, when it approved an amount of seven digits of the movie studio Paramount Pictures accepted. He wore the rights to film producer Scott Rudin . [2] The film studio Universal Pictures , however, also had an interest and offered more money at auction. Eventually they acquired in December 2004 rights. [3] Although screenwriter Matthew Michael Carnahan was intended to make his directorial debut with this film recently, Kevin Macdonald appointed as the director of the film. [4] Macdonald told to be the miniseries a big fan and admitted that it would be this hard to match. He let loose that he wants to pay tribute to the politics and journalism with the film and encouraging people often read the newspaper. He also wanted to display how dangerous it can be to be a journalist. [5] Carnahan worked with Macdonald on the script, but was forced to withdraw when his daughter was seriously ill. returned Tony Gilroy took his work, but told that Carnahan had already worked out. most [6] Also, Peter Morgan and Billy Ray took part in the creation of the script. [7 ][8] The film is from the film company Working Title Films distributed by Universal Pictures. Eric Fellner , Tim Bevan , Andrew Hauptman , Eric Hayes and E. Bennett Walsh are film producers Working Title Films participating in the film. [9]Abbott also serves as executive producer, along with Liza Chasin and Debra Hayward . [10] The film was in the autumn of 2008 to be released, but, after several delays made postponed to April 2009 . [11 ][12] The studio hopes that a long running time and a varnish will work for the proceeds of the film. beneficial to focus on themes Here was thinking about additional view of the proceeds of political films from 2007 and 2008 were disappointing. [13] Actors [ edit ] Initially Brad Pitt selected in the role of journalist Cal McCaffrey. On 12 October 2006 it was announced that he would play the leading role. [14] He said he had accepted because he wanted to work with Macdonald the role. He was impressed by the director after his documentary Touching the Void ( 2003 saw). [15] It was only in August 2007 confirmed his contribution, when Tony Gilroy script rewrote to his wishes. [16] Along with Macdonald, he visited inSeptember 2007 the home station of The Washington Post to do the film. additional research [17] Pitt wanted to make some changes to the script, but due to the writer's strike, there was no writer available to do this. For that reason he left in November 2007 the project. Because the shots were going to start soon showed bosses from Universal Studios separately consider complaining. Pitt to [18] When the studio was not able within one month to find a replacement, they had the right to complain to the actor breach of contract. [19] Johnny Depp and Russell Crowe were approached and Crowe finally got the role. [20] Macdonald traveled specially to Australia to Crowe to offer. role in [21] His co-operation is causing some conflicts. Crowe was at that time engaged in preparations for Nottingham ( 2009 , for which he was forced to grow his hair. role he in''State of Play'' plays this has not, so he had to spend three hours in order to hide it. every day [22] In order to prepare for his role, for Crowe attended a course at The Washington Post. [13] Donna Langley, president of Universal Studios, said Crowe, the film played very natural and the film in a different direction than brought Pitt would have done. [23] In September 2007 it was announced that actor Edward Norton 's role Stephen Collins would assume. [24] However, he had conflicts with his schedule when Pitt left the project and the recordings were postponed. These were shifted to a period when Norton had obligations to the film project Leaves of Grass ( 2009 ). He asked Universal Pictures to let his contract it loose. Unlike Pitt Norton left in December 2007 the film without conflict. [25] He was replaced by actor Ben Affleck . [26] In order to prepare for Affleck visited the Capitol in Washington. [27] In September 2007 Helen Mirren, Rachel McAdams and Robin Wright-Penn were added to the actors. [28] Mirrens contribution to the film was compromised when Pitt left the project and the recordings were pushed back. Mirren had namely obligations Love Ranch ( 2009 ), which she from March 2008 had to be available. Mirren knew, however, as to adapt her schedule State of Play did not have to leave. [29] Not much later, Jason Bateman was confirmed as an actor. [30] Recordings [ Edit ] The shooting of the film took place between 11 January 2008 and 6 April 2008 . [31 ][13] These were previously scheduled in November 2007 , but were pushed back when Pitt unexpectedly left the project. Category:2009 films